


Cheesy nipples

by SuperModeChat



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Other, cheesy hard nipples, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperModeChat/pseuds/SuperModeChat
Summary: Lmao
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Cheesy nipples

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID THIS THING GET 2

In West Philadelphia born and raised, killing Jews is how he spent most of his days, Hitler. Adolf Hitler was a sexy man. His mustache made men and women faint. Then, one night, a loud bang happened, and it be not the sexy kind. A large shiny shining beam of light shone down on Hitler's front lawn. Vroom Grooom. The light disappeared, leaving a hulk of bulk. Hitler ran sensually to it. Who's THAT PICHUMON?! It is Shrek.  
Shrek wasn't brethin or heart beat so Hitler sensually cried sensually. Then, Hitler licked his lips seductively. Hitler moved his toothbrushstache so he 8could give Shrek HIV. Hitler pressed down sensually on Shrek's sexy musculated chestes. Hitler then sensually bit his lips. Hitler lowered his face down to Shrek's. Hitler gently put his sexy lips on Shrek's moist lips. BUT, before he could blow! Shrek snaped their eyes open and locked his arms around Hitler so he couldn't move. Shrek deepened the kiss of life and shoved his tongue in Hoopla's mouf. Shrek moaned and repositioned Hitler beneath him. Hitler gasped sensually as Shrek said, "Get in me swamp, you Austrian sex machine" sensually and nibbled on Hitman's neck.  
Harder got the hard on, and as too Shrek. Shrek pulled off Hitme's shirt sensually and inhaled his cheesy, hard nipples. Shrek took off his own shirt, exposing his rock hard 18 pack abs. "MEIN GOTT, ICH WILL ZU HAST LIEBE MIT DU" screamed Hitler passionately. Shrek tore off Hitler's pants, leaving his cute little swastika boxers on him. And THEN, Shrek yellered sensually like the sexy Hulk and tore off his pants, revealing his Hulk Buster! Hitler screamed in delight. Shrek the Beautiful then took off Hitler's underwater, and they made the love all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed (EDIT) HOW DID THIS THING GET 2 KUDOS IMPOSSIBLE.  
> But thanks 😄


End file.
